


Балеты в мертвый сезон

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love, Madan no Shashu | Der Freischütz
Genre: Background Het, Ballet, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Historical References, Italy, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Male Slash, Poetry, Soviet Union
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к фику "Игра о Ла Верне". Агент Z снова носит имя Людвиг, а Олег Грианов Олегом и остается. Опять они встречаются в итальянском городке, спят, смотрят на грозу, занимаются любовью, читают стихи и беседуют о балете. Поэтому в тексте полным-полно цитат из Кузмина, Бродского и других.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Балеты в мертвый сезон

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ЗФБ-2015.

_…like an insanity-stricken mirror._

_J. B._

А живут они в разных номерах, но спят вместе, загородившись табличкою «Не беспокоить», что висит на двери снаружи. Коридоры застелены коврами, глушащими шаг, так в прошлом веке улицы засыпали соломой, чтоб не мешать умирающему умирать. Хорошо бы сохранить этот обычай до сих пор, каблуки тихи в коридорах, но на брусчатой мостовой грохочут на весь город. Да где же теперь найдешь достаточно соломы, проще воткнуть вату в уши и залезть под одеяло с головой. В просторной комнате на четвертом этаже сумрачно и прохладно, сомкнуты занавески, ночь продлена до особого распоряжения. Время года – зима, но не здесь, а в другом полушарии, на границах спокойно, и никто не подходит к запыленному стеклу, чтоб взглянуть на свое отражение. Спят ли они сейчас или только притворяются спящими? – не все ли равно, они лежат неподвижно, и этого достаточно. И даже не обнимаются – оттого ли, что устали от объятий, оттого ли, что дорожат своею свободой, или оттого, что хотят показаться со стороны, для того третьего, кто войдет к ним, не заметив таблички, – хотят показаться кем угодно: друзьями, братьями, но не любовниками, не любовниками.  
Людвиг просыпается первым и смотрит сначала на часы, лишь потом – на Олега. Вот кто заменяет ему отражение и в зеркале, и в оконном стекле: как странно, что Олег так похож на него, как чудесно, что он так похож. Вместо пыли – семь или восемь, а то и десять лет, у губ проступают морщинки, но все остальное повторено с восхитительной точностью: почти те же черты, те же светлые волосы, сухая и легкая лепка лица. У вас прекрасный череп, мой друг, прекрасные черепа, друзья мои, обтянутые прекрасною кожей. Людвиг думает беспечно: все это оттого, что они спят вместе, и оттого, что служат в одном и том же ведомстве, у них одинаковые повадки и одинаковые круги под глазами. Стоит расстаться – и все закончится, сходство исчезнет, они сами, столкнувшись случайно, не узнают друг друга. Впрочем, он понимает, что лучше им вовсе не сталкиваться, хватит с них одной встречи, на всю жизнь хватит. Они знакомятся на вокзале в Анконе, вместе ждут одного и того же запоздавшего поезда (где-то на юге маленькое крушение, и все расписание сбито, смешано и смещено), вместе приезжают в один и тот же город, ну и останавливаются в одной и той же гостинице, потому что – как говорит Олег – «и вообще, зачем нам расставаться». Это не солнечный удар, не мгновенная страсть, не страсть вовсе, а мимолетная каникулярная связь – от любопытства, от скуки, оттого, что незачем расставаться. «Мы оба взрослые люди, мой милый, – добавляют в подобных случаях, – и, кажется, оба здоровы, я взял с собой презервативы на всякий случай, так что не бойтесь, я вас ничем не заражу, и вы меня ничем не заразите». Они пропускают эту фразу, сразу ложатся в постель, с мнимой беспечностью, будто в самом конце или в самом начале десятилетия, когда о СПИДе еще и не слыхали, когда умели лечить все венерические болезни, кроме любовной лихорадки. Веселые были времена, теперь времена жутковатые, но если вести себя осторожно, то ничего страшного не случится. По крайней мере, они верят, что с ними ничего не случится, не в этом городе и не в этой постели.  
– Доброе утро, Людвиг, – говорит Олег, открывая глаза. – Или, может быть, добрый день, вам виднее.  
– Половина четвертого. Добрый день. Я думал, что вы еще спите.  
– А я думал, что спите – вы. Вы лежали так тихо, я боялся вас разбудить.  
– Я тоже боялся разбудить вас, – откликается Людвиг, – мне казалось, вы очень устали.  
– Мы оба так вежливы, это нехорошо. Отчего вы так на меня смотрите? Я испачкался, или вы хотите в меня влюбиться?  
– Что вы, ни то, ни другое. Вы напоминаете мне одного человека.  
– Одного человека? Кого же?  
– Монаха.  
– Неужели бенедиктинца?  
– Нет, францисканца. Я познакомился с ним в прошлом году, в монастыре на горе.  
– В самом деле? Летом, в Монте-Кассино, у красных маков?  
– Нет, зимой, когда маки уже давно отцвели. И не в Монте-Кассино, совсем в другом месте. На Монте-Пенна, знаете, где это?  
– А, да, слышал что-то. Гора святого Франциска, я там никогда не бывал.  
Они беседуют вежливо, но лениво, с едва заметной принужденностью: вы устали, нет, я не устал, вы были там, нет, я там никогда не бывал, это Монте-Кассино, нет, это совсем другое место и другая гора, и другой человек, на которого вы похожи, но мало ли похожих на свете. Простыни нагреваются слишком сильно, уже не сладко, а скучно лежать на них (а надо бы радоваться, что они не промокли насквозь от пота). Пожалуй, пора вставать. Олег потягивается, закинув руки за голову, и вылезает из-под одеяла, идет бесшумно «от окраины к центру», вернее – от кровати к окну, отдергивает занавески. В комнату льется яркий и мрачный свет, как будто летнее солнце подернуто траурной тенью, как будто наступает внезапное затмение, не отмеченное в календаре. На одну секунду, не дольше, голое тело заключено в раму, умерщвлено, обезврежено: можно без страха любоваться плечами, спиной, бедрами, задом, безликой и анонимной красотой, как в порнографическом фильме. Потом все тает (вообразите, как рябь пробегает по экрану), Олег открывает окно и высовывает руку наружу, ловит редкие, но тяжелые капли. Туча рассекает небо напополам, на западе ласточки летают высоко, а на востоке скользят у самой земли, над головами прохожих, но под головками фонарей. В доме напротив замыкают ставни, готовясь к грозе, и капли падают чаще и гуще, ударяют по мощеной дороге, по крышам и по руке Олега. «Идите ко мне, здесь так хорошо», – не сказано, но подразумевается, и Людвиг встает с постели, подходит к нему, повторяя его следы, наклоняется, опираясь локтями на подоконник, и смотрит не вниз, чтобы не испугаться высоты, а вдаль, то вправо, то влево. На западе ласточки снуют над колокольней и бросаются врассыпную, когда колокол ударяет, как гром.  
– Вы не боитесь стоять у окна? – любезно спрашивает Олег. – Сейчас мы видны издалека.  
– Я не думаю, что сейчас кто-нибудь на нас смотрит. Все остальные боятся стоять у окон. Мало ли куда попадет молния...  
– Не только молния. Мы с вами прекрасная мишень, в нас можно прицелиться отовсюду, с любой точки.  
– Но вы привыкли, что всегда целитесь сами, и поэтому не боитесь стоять у окна.  
– Я всего лишь рассказываю вам об опасностях, я ни в кого не целюсь.  
– Сменим тему, – предлагает Людвиг.  
– Сменим тему, – соглашается Олег.  
Его мокрая ладонь скользит по спине Людвига. Кончики пальцев мозолистые и жесткие, как у скрипача (монах процитировал бы непременно: «да, слушайте совета скрипача, как следует стреляться сгоряча», Олег убрал бы возвратную частицу), ногти аккуратно подстрижены. Он следит за собою, а Людвиг следит за ним, и оба они очень осторожны – хотя и недостаточно, раз в грозу стоят у распахнутого окна, простреливаемого со всех сторон, со всех точек на всех прямых. Опытный снайпер снимет их без труда – но снайперов, как и скрипачей, надо еще найти, нанять, обучить, слишком много хлопот и затрат, а результат так мал, незачем ради него возиться. Бог с ними, пусть живут, раз живется, любят, раз любится (пока не разлюбится). Успеют еще с ними разобраться, когда закончится дождь – не этот, так какой-нибудь другой; итак, они стоят у окна и ничего не боятся, не верят, что похожи на мишени. Впрочем, всегда можно вернуться в постель, не дожидаясь выстрелов, тогда их точно никто не достанет.  
– Вы читали мемуары Казановы?  
– Нет, – признается Людвиг, – к сожалению, не читал. Что там у Казановы?  
– Казнь Дамьена на Гревской площади. Дамы четыре часа стоят у окна, опираясь на локти, как вы стоите сейчас, и смотрят внимательно, других развлечений нет. Мужчинам видно хуже, и один из них, Тирета, развлекается по-своему, пристроившись сзади к одной из дам.  
– Мы не в Париже, и тут, слава богу, никого не казнят.  
– И все-таки оставайтесь так, не шевелитесь. Я встану у вас за спиной.  
Он наклоняется над Людвигом, упираясь в подоконник не локтями, а ладонями, становится крышей, клеткой, покровом, так Людвигу и не выбраться из-под него, пока не кончится дождь или казнь. Шум дождя заглушает все звуки, по обочинам уже бегут ручьи – там, где дорога идет под уклон, там, где камни стесаны, утоптаны подошвами за триста лет. Людвиг не шевелится, чтоб не испортить игру, выглядывает наружу, как сестрица Анна из замка, как Лиза из «Пиковой дамы», и левую щеку греет ему пробивающееся с запада солнце. Подсвеченные капли кажутся голубыми и желтыми, принимают цвет стен, мимо которых летят на землю. Олег больно прихватывает губами шею Людвига, оставляя вмятины на коже, еще чуть-чуть надавить – и выступит кровь. Но на сегодня хватит пролитой влаги, не будем уподобляться палачам, что разрывали Дамьена на части, не будем нарушать оболочку тела, обойдемся естественными полостями и отверстиями. Олег нависает над Людвигом и прикасается головкой члена к его ягодицам, не настаивая, но предлагая раздвинуть ноги шире: так, мой милый, будет удобнее и вам, и мне. Теперь голубые и желтые капли колотят по крышам, как палочки по барабанам, рассыпают жесткую дробь, Олег вставляет Людвигу – довольно грубо сказано, но что поделаешь, в их отношениях недопустима двусмысленность, а значит, и термины должны быть простыми и точными: Олег вставляет Людвигу, берет его сзади и берет спереди – в руку – его член. Дождь уже утихает, не продлившись и четырех часов, и четверти часа, не то, что казнь, но надо задержаться у окна, глотая ворованный воздух, это полезно для здоровья. Людвиг вовлечен в совокупление, как в преступление, но вина его невелика: он пассивен (так скажет адвокат на суде), он подчиняется чужой власти-страсти, но сам не желает и не испытывает ни того, ни другого, ну хорошо, поправка, почти не желает, кто же останется спокойным, когда ему так дрочат? Поправка принята, Людвиг отрывисто вздыхает и не сопротивляется: слаще наслаждаться вдвоем, чем в одиночку (сжимая собственный кулак, мечтая о чем-то далеком), слаще суммировать оргазмы (пытаясь потихоньку увеличить свою долю, присвоить больше половины), слаще участвовать, соучаствовать, а не дожидаться со скукою, когда же все кончится, когда же он кончит сам.  
– Какая-то Ева... среди австралийских тростников, – бормочет Олег, вбиваясь в него, – свист уличного мальчишки и... ласточки, ласточки, ласточки.  
Тучу уносит прочь, дальше на восток. Они вытирают подоконник, вытирают друг друга и закрывают ставни, прячась от солнца и свиста, уходят в глубину и комнаты, и дома, будто опускаются на дно. Одеяло на кровати отвернуто справа и слева, так сладко лечь на остывшую простыню и поцеловаться, зажмурившись, чтобы отдохнули глаза. Олег опять припоминает что-то книжное, на своем языке, и сам себя переводит, произносит строчку за строчкой, сначала – о небе, ласточках, листочках, о том, как мелкий треск звенит кругом (наверно, поют цикады), и о каких-то топазовых точках в чьем-то сером галстуке, о милом (милом ли?) и благочестивом, уже выполненном – и в жизни, и в стихах, – любовном обете, а потом спутывается, совсем позабыв слова, и сбивается на поцелуи. Впрочем, Людвиг его и не слушает, не столько утомившись любовью, сколько воображая себя – утомленным, и проводит рукою по спине Олега, нащупывая маленький шрам под левой лопаткой. Как странно это ощущение разорванной и вновь зашитой, «зажитой» кожи: прикрытый одеждой изъян, выщербленный мрамор, скол от ударившей пули. Несчастный случай или автокатастрофа, падение с высоты, пытка, эротическая игра – не все ли равно, отчего и откуда появился этот шрам, не все ли равно, какие еще отметины носит Олег на теле (хорошо для опознания неизвестного трупа в морге). «Важно, что он красивый», – так говорит Себастьян у Ивлина Во, очаровательно улыбаясь; видите, и Людвиг тоже по-своему начитан, тоже способен вспомнить что-нибудь к месту.  
– Что с вами, Людвиг? Tristesse post coitum или вам просто больно?  
– Вы варварски смешиваете языки, – замечает Людвиг. – Или, может быть, вавилонски.  
– А вы уходите от ответа. Ну и хорошо, уходите, поговорим о чем-нибудь другом.  
– Только, пожалуйста, не о вечности.  
– Как вам угодно, могу и о пустяках. Вы все-таки безрассудны, знаете ли. Я говорил вам: опасно стоять вот так у окна, ведь вас могли убить.  
– Вас тоже, ведь вы стояли очень близко ко мне. Или вы не верите в собственную уязвимость? В свое небессмертие?  
– Ну, как известно, смерть – это то, что бывает с другими. Конечно, не верю.  
– Это вы что-то цитируете?  
– Что-то цитирую, – соглашается Олег.  
Пока не увяли цветы и лента еще не прошла через известь лета... Олег может прочитать все с начала и наизусть, ввести Людвига в еще один язык, в варварски-вавилонское смешение подстрочников, слов и строф. Как мило, что он этого не делает, отвлекается на короткий, посткоитальный, тристессовский сеанс ласк: без пыла и пенетрации, без семяизвержения, только немного сухого удовольствия, пара поцелуев и вздохов. После паузы проще расслабиться, позабыть об оптических прицелах, об опасности раскрытых окон и враждебности соседних домов. Кто следит за ними через круглый глаз кинокамеры, через замочную скважину, кто подслушивает их разговоры, кто ищет шифр в брошенных без счета, мимолетных цитатах – кто бы это ни был, скучно ему, наверно, все книги перелистаны, в горле пересохло, в голове шум от радиопомех, и давно пора отдохнуть. Ясно, что из этого ничего не выйдет: и убить их нельзя, и узнать нечего, и время потрачено зря. За всеми не уследишь, много таких болтунов и шпионов, посвященных в государственные тайны второго и третьего градуса, много опасных, не очень опасных, сомнительных, подозрительных с дипломатическими паспортами, много изворотливых и неприкосновенных, да и вообще – что-то слишком много людей, которые играют, играют и заигрываются. Дотянуть бы до перемен, уйти на пенсию, рыбу удить и выращивать капусту, в стол сочинять мемуары: чтоб одни анекдоты и хохмочки, ничего серьезного, ни наркотиков, ни отравленных авторучек, а лишь приключения, сардельки в закрытом буфете, приемы в посольстве, дефицит по блату, побеги, «телеги», выговоры с занесением, премии и лишить премии, отчеты квартальные, «старик, мы же все понимаем», дома отдыха на море, но за колючей проволокой, политинформация по утрам, днем все голосуют «за», а по вечерам, в своей компании, бутылку пускают по кругу и произносят хором: «Да чтоб они все сдохли!», – да не понимают, не смеют понять, что сами и есть «они», им и придется сдохнуть. Это еще ничего, предыдущее поколение пострашнее, там ветераны и заслуженные мемуаров не сочиняют, а если их спросят: «А чем вы занимались в молодости?», – они ответят: «Когда как: то допрашивали, то сразу в расход». А как допрашивали? – да очень просто: плоскогубцами тащили из спины позвоночник. Нет, это ложь, этого не может быть, тогда подследственный умрет от болевого шока. Ну ладно, ну не плоскогубцами, ну не тащили, а просто били, били, били, так, как сегодня вам, чистоплюям, и не снилось, вы-то привыкли обещать, обхаживать, по-хорошему уговаривать: вы только к нам вернитесь, а мы вас не обидим, под суд отдадим, куда же без этого, но срок припишем условно, и заживете вы на родине лучше, чем жили, только вернитесь, что вам на этом Западе, здесь тоже выпускают пепси-колу в стеклянных бутылочках, здесь джинсы не хуже шьют, не отличишь от американских. А у нас не цацкались: кулаком в зубы, потом в те же зубы – десяточку, пятерку по рогам, и на лесоповал, а то в забой, и мечтай там себе о своей загранице сколько влезет, пока совсем не дойдешь, пока не почувствуешь, что смерть – это то, что бывает с тобой, не с другими.  
Людвиг закрывает глаза, чтобы успокоиться, вернуться к себе, в себя. Все это его не касается, он живет в другом лагере, кое-что знает, кое о чем догадывается, но и только, все это его не касается, он служит в другом ведомстве, перебежчики – это не по его части. Очень жаль, он ничем не может помочь, обратитесь в соседний кабинет или в отдел этажом выше, или, допустим, в Мюнхен, на «Свободу», там что-нибудь сделают, что-нибудь придумают для вас. И если не защитят – что поделаешь, видно, вы всерьез рассердили своих товарищей, – если не защитят, то хотя бы расскажут о ваших похоронах, пробьются сквозь глушилки, не забудут вас, не оставят. А потом, когда начнется следующая передача, когда вы уже перестанете существовать, кто-нибудь в студии раскроет наугад анн-ардисовский «Конец прекрасной эпохи», ткнет пальцем куда попало и прочитает, заполняя паузу, перекрывая треск помех: «Черная лента цыганит с ветром. Странно тебя оставлять нам в этом месте, под грудой цветов, в могиле», – и это будут лучшие поминки по вашему телу, по вашему остывшему, окостеневшему, но все-таки прекрасному (под эпоху), по вашему наконец-то умершему телу, Олег.  
– Иногда мне кажется, что вы могли бы говорить одними цитатами и вовсе не пользоваться «своими словами». Никогда не убирать кавычки, вот что я имею в виду.  
– О таких людях, знаете ли, хорошо сказано: «Все эти монахи слишком много читают».  
– Да, но вы не монах. Хотя и похожи – потому что много читаете, но этого, наверно, недостаточно.  
– А тот монах, с которым вы познакомились на горе, что-то читал вам?  
– Да, читал. Что-то про каких-то конюших, у которых бока золотые, как рай...  
– И играя, кричат пароходу: «Прощай!».  
– Да и я не скажу: до свиданья. Он читал по-русски, потом переводил. Он хорошо говорил по-немецки.  
– Он сказал вам, откуда он приехал?  
– Из Латвии. Из Латвийской ССР. А откуда приехали вы, Олег?  
– Допустим, из Югославии.  
– Ну нет, я знаю сербский акцент, у вас совсем другой, и не хорватский тоже, и не боснийский. Вы приехали не из Югославии.  
– Хорошо, как хотите. Я приехал из восточного блока, а там выбирайте любую страну, там почти нет границ. Хотя, конечно, и в любую страну выпускают не всех, но меня, как видите, выпустили.  
– Досрочно? – уточняет Людвиг.  
– За хорошее поведение, – улыбается Олег.  
Легенда не хуже любых других: я уехал в Израиль по ложному вызову, я прорыл подземный ход и перебрался через стену, я прыгнул через границу, я выбрал свободу, любую страну из тех, что не подписывали Варшавский договор. Попробуйте-ка проверить, вру я или не вру, и я ручаюсь – вы себе свернете шею. Поэтому лучше не проверяйте, принимайте все с прелестным безразличием и не задавайте вопросов, а я не буду задавать вопросов вам. Опасность таких связей, – как замечает кто-то печально, – опасность таких связей в том, что в постель ложатся, еще не познакомившись толком, а проснувшись наутро и слушая новости по радио, вдруг понимают, что ни в чем не сходятся, ни о чем не договорятся, и не то что не полюбят, а возненавидят друг друга, если проведут вместе еще одну ночь. Лучше даже кофе не пить, не назначать следующей встречи, не записывать телефон на обрывке газеты, а одеваться скорее и бежать, бежать прочь, пока не поздно. Но Людвиг думает, что еще слишком рано (почему-то по-французски: «C'est trop tôt... да, дружок, c'est trop tôt ou trop tard»), и никуда не бежит, а только выходит в ванную выпить воды из-под крана и возвращается, и видит занавески, подсвеченные красным солнцем, два нарцисса в стакане, раскинутые рукава рубашки, Бродского в мягкой обложке, чемодан, сигареты, расческу, карандашный рисунок за стеклом: подстриженные кусты, клумбы, на небе вспышки огней от комет или фейерверков, парочка венецианок в масках и в фижмах любезничает на скамейке. Это прекрасно, это невозможно, неправдоподобно, в гостиницах не вешают таких рисунков на стены, все это чудится Людвигу оттого, что он мало спал, много занимался любовью. Но венецианки улыбаются и наклоняют головы, сближая припудренные щеки, но на небе вспыхивают черные и серые огни, но мостик поднимается в глубине, обозначая правый и левый берег канала; ах, можно растянуть экфрасис на страницу, на две страницы, да ветер дергает занавеску и тени смешиваются, рисунок пропадает. И все детали, все предметы тускнеют и утрачивают четкость: гаснут нарциссы, чемодан, рубашки и «A Part of Speech». Людвиг видит квадратную комнату, скупо обставленную, обжитую и все-таки нежилую, с выметенной пылью, с черными проводами на полу; Людвиг видит ее целиком и думает: господи, как давно я тут не был, не вспомнить, когда я вернулся!.. А Олег чувствует его взгляд и произносит загадочно:  
– Et fides Apostolica manebit per aeterna.  
– Вы думаете? – отвечает Людвиг и снова ложится рядом.  
– Нет, я опять цитирую. Ваш монах не читал вам эти стихи?  
– Разве это стихи? Нет, я не помню.  
Олег берет газету со столика, надевает очки, и не стареет – вопреки этим старческим вещам (очки и газета хороши для пенсионеров), – а молодеет, спускается к Людвигу и встает с ним вровень, в одном возрасте, на одной ступеньке. Смягчается линия рта, разглаживаются морщинки, утихает нывший висок. Людвиг щелкает зажигалкой, высекая пламя, и вспоминает минувшую зиму, ночь, волшебную гору (по-итальянски – la montagna incantata, так и переводят роман Манна в двух томах), да, гору и себя самого на этой горе, и своего собеседника с острым и жестким лицом, тени под его глазами, впадины под скулами. Дальше как будто оборвано, мелькают смутно разъятые слова, кусочки строк – пусть с началом, но без конца: «...не то что... схожу с ума, но... за рубашкой в комод... зима и занесла все это», – и лишь последняя фраза всплывает целиком: «Города, человеков, но для начала – зелень». Людвиг бормочет ее вслух, пытаясь восстановить интонации, мягкий акцент, ритм оригинала, просвечивающий сквозь перевод. Можно бы спросить у Олега – не знает ли он эти стихи (о, конечно, знает!), можно бы предложить ему – почитайте, пожалуйста, вы так хорошо, вы так много читаете; а можно, друг мой, мой милый, не увлекаться, не сходить с ума и подумать о чем-то другом.  
– Прикурите для меня, пожалуйста, – просит Олег.  
Людвиг раскуривает сигарету и вкладывает Олегу в губы. Это маленький знак внимания, милая интимность, которая иногда значит очень много, которая иногда вовсе ничего не значит, только бумажный фильтр чуть-чуть размягчается от чужой слюны. Керамическая пепельница стоит между ними, и они стряхивают туда cenere, заимствуя слово прямо из газеты. Дымок поднимается к потолку и пропадает, тут очень хорошая вентиляция. Где-то бьют часы, поспешая на пару минут: сейчас не шесть, а без двух минут шесть, и скоро в ресторане начнут накрывать столы к ужину. Докурив, они уберут пепельницу, лягут ближе друг к другу и, может быть, снова займутся любовью, стирая из памяти жесткое соитие на подоконнике: притворимся, мой милый, что мы были очень нежны и застенчивы, целомудренно прятались под одеялом, чтоб не видеть, а прикасаться, ослепляться и ощущать. А потом расцепят руки, встанут, как прежде, с балетной синхронностью, и пойдут под душ – но без глупостей, просто мыться вдвоем быстрее, чем целоваться. Там они сотрут мочалками сперму и пот, взобьют высокую пену, закроют глаза, доверяя и проверяя – не нападет ли тот, другой, не попробует ли схватить за затылок, утопить на дне ванны, едва прикрытом водой? Что ж, если нет, то и хорошо, можно одеться и выйти из номера прочь, и спуститься по лестнице на первый этаж (взгляните, как Людвиг перебирает ногами, снятыми с плеч Олега); можно даже выключить из расписания секс и сразу отправиться в душ, ускорить шаги, если очень хочется есть.  
Олег перелистывает страницы: мелькают серые снимки, одна полоса отдана новостям со всего света, три полосы – новостям со всех улиц города, в столбик напечатаны извещения о свадьбах, разводах, родах, смертях – одинаковым траурным шрифтом. Они, эти извещения, увеличены в двадцать раз и расклеены по щитам и оградам снаружи, стоит выглянуть – и обо всем узнаешь, и утешишь себя, прочитав, что умершие жили долго и умерли легко, похороны состоятся, венков не надо, покойник этого ужасно не любил; что обрученные венчаются завтра, туда и несите цветы; что новорожденные здоровы и крикливы; что разведенные не держат зла друг на друга; что жизнь мыслима за стенами гостиницы – без участия Людвига, а значит, он может остаться внутри, в постели, как в норе, в укрытии, в одеяле. Он не то что боится выйти, он отдыхает от биполярного мира, от перелетов, предательств, локальных войн и терактов, волнений и выборов, забастовок, погонь, выстрелов, холода, лжи. Никуда ему не деться, через день он возьмет чемодан, сдаст ключи на стойке и никогда не вернется, и не дай бог ему когда-то вернуться сюда, вновь увидать Олега. Это ничем не оправданный, никчемный риск, юношеское безрассудство, это зыбкая вера в игру по правилам, это попытка осмысления обессмысленного, выдумывание разгадки. Ведь нельзя же быть врагами после такого, нельзя же стрелять как ни в чем не бывало, посылая пулю в голову того, другого, или принимая его пулю – своим виском. Впрочем, и это «нельзя» – лишь разновидность других запретов: нельзя допускать вторую войну после первой, нельзя допускать третью после второй, нельзя писать стихи после Катастрофы, нельзя расщеплять атом после Хиросимы, любви моей, нельзя дышать, и твердь кишит червями. Все именно так, и вы правы, но существуют некоторые исключения, и тогда можно – но лучше, конечно, писать стихи, чем расщеплять атом, тем более, что он уже расщеплен, обратно не соберешь. Олег перелистывает страницы, улыбается, увидав крохотную заметку о том, что «жители нашего города принимали участие в пикете возле советского посольства в Риме и требовали освободить академика Сахарова». Названы и имена этих храбрых жителей, что ж, им спать спокойно, за ними не придут, не поднимут ночью – пять минут на сборы! – не отправят в другой город, не наш, Горький, к тому, кого они требовали освободить. Все в порядке, они живут в свободной стране, ничего им не будет. И ничего не будет академику Сахарову оттого, что они за него вступились: не отпустят его, телефон не проведут («Завтра около десяти вам позвонят»), не попросят прощения, и еще – не убьют, даже накормят насильно, чтоб не доголодался до смерти.  
– Вы читаете по-итальянски?  
– Очень мало. О чем там пишут?  
– В летнем театре сегодня и завтра заезжая труппа дает «Вольного стрелка». Хотите?  
– Немецкая опера в Италии – это звучит так странно. Нет, пожалуй, не хочу.  
– Жаль, я думал, вам понравится то, что так странно звучит. Но может быть, вы вообще не любите оперу?  
– Я люблю балет.  
– «Spectre de la rose», тот же самый Вебер. К сожалению, здесь его не дают, но в Милане, кажется, он еще идет. Можем съездить в Милан, если хотите.  
– Ради «Spectre de la rose» неизвестно с кем? Не надо, Олег, не развлекайте меня. Завтра или послезавтра я все равно уеду.  
– Я был бы рад вас развлечь напоследок. Ну что ж, как хотите. Говорят, впрочем, что сейчас этот балет танцуют очень небрежно: восемь минут посредственного танца ради последнего прыжка в окно. «Обнимемся. Прощай. Я спрыгну в сад». Чепчик с лепестками был к лицу Нижинскому, но с тех пор мода изменилась.  
– Разве чепчик был не у нее?  
– У нее чепчик был белый, без роз.  
Ах да, в самом деле. Как легко беседовать о балете – минуя политику, прыжки в свободу (вместо сада, без объятий), отказы, побеги, как приятно притворяться знатоками, рассуждать о Нижинском, о его feuilles de roses (или о его feuille de rose, о розовом нежном устье, куда Дягилев изливал вдохновение и вожделенье), об утраченной прелести, об изменчивой моде, о сильфах, фавнах, нимфах, и даже – с дилетантской застенчивостью – о прыжках и арабесках, заносках, поддержках, жете, антраша-сис, релеве, кабриолях, па-де-буррэ. Но они не увлекаются этой темой, не заигрываются самозабвенно: как легки, да, и как фальшивы балетные беседы не на больничной предсмертной постели, а на двуспальной гостиничной, после объятий и перед объятиями, они рассчитаны на микрофоны, а не на вечность, а тут, кажется, нет ни того, ни другого. Лучше бы об опере, все-таки серьезнее: шесть волшебных пуль, а седьмая – прямо в сердце невесты, и хоть невеста далеко, на севере, допустим, в Норвегии (и не невеста вовсе, а возлюбленная так, как ни одна другая возлюблена не будет), но ничего, выстрел сделан, и пуля летит, уж они встретятся, дело будет. Олег сминает газету и бросает прямо на пол, чтоб ее вымели вместе с пылью и сором, и всем телом поворачивается к Людвигу, протягивает руку и прикасается к шраму, к его шраму, не под левой лопаткой, а слева на груди.  
– Я не люблю оперу, – произносит Людвиг. – Немецкую оперу, как у Вебера.  
– Как непатриотично. Но вы любите балет, я знаю. Какую школу: французскую, русскую, датскую?  
– Всего понемногу. И баланчинских американцев.  
– А Штутгарт и Гамбург?  
– Сейчас вы снова скажете, что я непатриотичен. Я их почти не знаю. Я вообще не балетоман, а так...  
– А так, – соглашается Олег, – сочувствующий. Помните, кто был в Штутгарте?  
– Крэнко.  
– Кто сейчас в Гамбурге?  
– Ноймайер.  
– В Амстердаме?  
– Ван Данциг.  
– В Опера?  
– Татарин. Вы задаете вопросы, как на викторине.  
– Как на следствии, Людвиг, что почти одно и то же. Последний вопрос: кто в Канадском национальном?  
– Брун. К чему вам все это, что вы проверяете?  
– Проверяю, сочувствуете ли вы на самом деле или притворяетесь. Не притворяетесь, кое-что знаете о балете. Что ж, вы свободны, можете идти. Как говорят на Кузнецком мосту, «ну, значит, мы ошиблись, подпишите ему пропуск на выход».  
– Я думал, так говорят на Лубянке. Впрочем, может быть, я путаю названия улиц, я никогда еще не был в Москве.  
– Нет, вы не путаете, это разные улицы, а учреждение одно и то же.  
– Какое оно длинное.  
– И высокое, – говорит Олег, – из его подвалов видно крайний север и вечную мерзлоту.  
По спине пробегают мурашки, вентилятор гонит ледяной воздух – наверно, прямо с севера или по крайней мере from the cold, откуда возвращаются шпионы. Людвиг вздрагивает от холода и закутывается в одеяло, ложится на бок, согнувшись подковою, чтобы вмерзнуть навек в санный след. За окном солнце клонится ниже, но по-прежнему греет, и на брусчатке высыхают лужи; кто-то прокатывает тачку по мостовой, кричит о миндале, мороженом, вишнях, продает лимоны и апельсины для скучающих миньон и миньонов, впрочем, это тоже сцена из оперы: ниспадает вечер, добрые горожане выходят прогуляться, перебрасываются шутками, покупают сласти, болтают – пока еще речитативом, но скоро, скоро вылетит героиня на велосипеде и запоет: «Oh mio crudele affetto!», и все перепутает, чтобы те, что выглянут снова в окно на площадь (эшафот разобран, тело зарыто, кровь присыпана песком), гадали – какой это век и кто композитор, и кому не дожить до последнего акта?  
Олег наклоняется к Людвигу и целует, согревает дыханием губы и щеку, кладет ладонь на шею, сковывая будто корсетом или высоким воротником. Что вам больше понравится – если вам нежно пережмут сонную артерию, и вы тогда тихонечко уснете (только Олегу и понять этот каламбур, а Людвиг не знает русского), или если вам эту артерию раздавят, и вы тогда тихонечко умрете? Надо что-нибудь выбрать, непременно надо, а то вы обидите вашего друга. Людвиг думает вяло: не разыграть ли приступ печени или мигрени, не отказаться ли от ужина, от еще одной оплаченной ночи, от номера, города и Олега, не уехать ли сегодня же, поменяв на вокзале билет? Он не боится, вовсе нет, эта скука, эта душевная тошнота не похожа на страх, у страха другие симптомы: наверно, он съел что-то не то – подпорченные фрукты или отравленный поцелуй. В конце концов, красное солнце пробивается даже сквозь опущенные занавесы и занавески, пронизывает, разгоняет сумерки, освещает постель и лежащих в этой постели; солнце брезжит, дождик не брызжет, а они чужие друг другу, хоть и безошибочно прикасаются к шрамам, хоть и припоминают что-то – совсем по Платону, из предыдущих существований, из минувшего года. Мы где-то встречались с вами, мой милый, мы когда-то встречались с вами, не так ли? Ах да, встречались, и я вас убил или вы убили меня, что, в сущности, одно и то же. Не стоит об этом и говорить.  
– Что же вы молчите? – спрашивает Олег. – Устали, проголодались? Или, может быть, вам дурно?  
– Да, ничего страшного. Просто маленькая мигрень.  
– На углу есть аптека, я куплю вам аспирин, если хотите.  
– О, не стоит, – отвечает Людвиг, – мне не так уж и больно. Сейчас пройдет.  
От мигрени помогают прогулки на свежем воздухе, прохладные компрессы, покой, одиночество. От мнимой мигрени, к сожалению, ничего не помогает, и Людвиг лжет, выдумывая легкую боль, мимолетное страданье, – лжет, но еще не знает, что делать дальше с этой ложью, притвориться ли всерьез больным или исцелиться сейчас же, без аспирина, усилием воли? Ладонь Олега лежит на его горле заботливо и рассеянно, не удерживает, о нет, а придерживает, чтобы Людвиг не рванулся прочь, испугавшись чего-то внутри или вне себя: спокойнее, спокойнее, не нервничайте, не совершайте резких движений, дышите как следует и обдумайте, хорошенько обдумайте свое положение. Вот так, очень хорошо, смотрите, вы уже ничего не боитесь. Все-таки это очень безрассудно – спать с убийцей, да еще из советской разведки: он не заразит ни СПИДом, ни коммунистической идеологией, примет душ, выбросит использованные презервативы, а на прощание – выстрелит в лоб или в сердце, пусть и не волшебной пулей, а обычной, разрывной. Но Людвигу-то с его опытом, с его умом, с его душой следует осмотрительнее выбирать партнеров, не поддаваться морокам и обольщениям, зимнему туману, вкрадчивым рассуждениям монаха-францисканца: что скажут, если узнают о его свиданиях, о городе, грозе и гостинице, о «вольном стрелке» и «призраке розы» (это что еще – клички или позывные?), о Казанове, балете и казни Дамьена, о разговорчиках, о поцелуйчиках, о переведенных стишках? Да ничего не скажут, скорее всего: или ликвидируют сразу, или под трибунал подведут.  
– Вы играете, Людвиг, вы пытаетесь меня обмануть. На самом деле у вас ничего не болит.  
– Уже ничего не болит, вы правы. Я же вам говорил: это просто маленькая мигрень.  
– Как вы думаете, что с вами сделают, если узнают, что вы встречались и спали со мной?  
– Как думаете, что сделают – с вами? Я слышал, у вас сажают в тюрьму за это.  
– За предательство или за секс? – улыбается Олег. – Верно только второе. За предательство меня расстреляют, но я пока что никого не предал.  
– Значит, вас посадят в тюрьму. Если поверят, конечно, что вы спали со мной, но ничего не рассказывали.  
– Нет, боюсь, не поверят.  
– Мне тоже, – признается Людвиг. – Мы с вами в одинаковом положении, не правда ли?  
– Да, – отвечает Олег, – да, именно так. И поэтому я, пожалуй, должен убить вас, чтобы мне не задавали вопросов.  
В приоткрытую дверь заглядывает горничная в сером форменном платье, серьезно смотрит на них, и они смотрят на нее с постели. Олег сдвигает ладонь в сторону, накрывает плечо Людвига: это нежное и заботливое движение, покровительственная ласка, а не угроза. Табличка «Не беспокоить» соскальзывает с дверной ручки и падает к ногам горничной, под левый тупоносый башмачок. «Прошу прощения, – говорит горничная, – я просто проверяю, все ли в порядке. Я просто проверяю. Приятного отдыха». У нее белое лицо, как у сомнамбулы, сухой голос, хрустальный взгляд, она наклоняется, подбирая табличку, и уходит прочь: конец явления, в коридоре не слышно ее шагов (как сказано выше, гораздо выше: их глушат ковры). Все в порядке, приятного отдыха; они целуются, исполняя ее пожелание, продлевают нежданную паузу. А потом ложатся поудобнее и продолжают, обнявшись, беседовать о легких, непринужденных вещах вроде балета: об изменах, обманах, предательствах, тюрьмах, побегах, доносах, унижениях – и еще о смерти, куда же без смерти.  
– Ну что ж, ее вы тоже убьете? Ведь она видела нас вместе.  
– Если я попытаюсь ее убить, вы, того и гляди, закроете ее собой. Нет, Людвиг, нет, да никто и не поверит ее словам. Мало ли что ей привиделось.  
– Род эротического наваждения: заглядывать в номера, надеясь застать там любовников. Mania veneria.  
– О боже мой, вы и по-латыни говорите.  
– Я не говорю, что вы. Это я притворяюсь.  
– А казались прежде таким искренним, – произносит Олег.  
Людвигу бы спросить недоуменно: «На что вы намекаете?» – но он и так знает, на что, он сам призывает этот двусмысленный, метафизический намек. Они повторяют однажды произнесенные слова, кое-что изменяют, но оставляют целое, уже отзвучавшее где-то: последние две или три фразы воспроизведены целиком, только не указан источник. Смутная, сладкая угроза проскакивает, как искра, электричество трещит, отстав от далекой грозы, и впору схватиться за пистолет, а еще лучше – за телефон и вызвать карабинеров (если они, конечно, не уехали обедать на гору). Но Людвиг помнит – нельзя делать резких движений и раздражать зверя, раз уж вошел к нему или вместо него в клетку. Хоть в Олеге нет ничего хищного, не сейчас, по крайней мере: он сдержан и очарователен, совершенно как человек, он смотрит на Людвига, улыбаясь, и ждет улыбки в ответ. Смотрите, мой милый, я понимаю вас, вы понимаете меня, к чему нам ссориться, к чему поднимать шум, если вам все равно пока не велели убивать меня, а мне пока не велели убивать вас? Не спешите, успеется, в свое время мы встретимся, и тогда, скорее всего, вы, мой милый, не уйдете живым. И поверьте, мне жаль, мне очень жаль, что это случится, но сами знаете – я ничего не могу поделать. О да, соглашается Людвиг, еще как знаю, ведь я тоже ничего не могу поделать, лишь убить вас первым, когда мне велят.  
– И все-таки, как вы думаете, что скажут вам, искренний мальчик, если узнают, что вы спали со мною здесь?  
– Если узнают или когда узнают?  
– Как вам больше понравится: «если» или «когда», вероятность или определенность. Но скорее всего – «когда», в наших конторах всегда узнают почти все, что касается секса.  
– Я думаю, меня уволят и отдадут под суд. Трудно поверить, видите ли, что я спал с вами, а вы не пытались меня завербовать.  
– Трудно поверить, что и я спал с вами, а вы не пытались завербовать – меня.  
– И в конце концов, – заключает Людвиг, – трудно поверить, что все это было на самом деле.  
Все это только сон, легкая фантазия перед пробуждением, или литературное упражнение, сухой отросток шпионских романов. Так не бывает на самом деле: чересчур много разговоров, ласк, холмов, колоколов, чересчур много подмигиваний и насмешек, заигрываний с читателями и зрителями, и с персонажами тоже – мы все понимаем, к чему эти цитаты и встречи, мы все знаем, чем это кончится, но не спешите, наслаждайтесь, пока можете, а то хуже будет; вот они и наслаждаются терпеливо на фоне Италии, в комнате с занавешенным видом. Декорации банальны, но недурны, срисованы не с натуры, а со старых фресок: небо без самолетных следов, воздух чуть голубее и чище, одинаковые деревья вместо фонарных столбов, припыленные дороги, и на горизонте – цепь паломников, а не туристов, что спускаются в долину из монастыря на Монте-Пенна. Вслед им брошено ласковое: «Ite, missa est», – ступайте с богом, с городом, с миром, ступайте и не грешите больше, варите обеды, нянчите детей, собирайте виноград, обнимайтесь с друзьями, но не предавайте, пожалуйста, не лгите, не бейте ножом ни в грудь, ни в спину. Так мало просят от них, так много просят; очень жаль, понимает Людвиг, но это невыполнимо, он бы и рад всегда говорить правду, сдать оружие и пропуск, выйти в отставку и восемь часов в день служить, разбирая бумаги, танцевать в выходные, жениться, уехать в Норвегию, да, он бы и рад – но он не сможет так жить, очень жаль, уже слишком поздно.  
– Я не убью вас, не бойтесь, – говорит Олег. – Во всяком случае, не сегодня. Это огромное утешение, не так ли?  
– Да, огромное, вы правы.  
– Может быть, я и вовсе никогда не убью вас. Вы просто винтик, вишенка, вас незачем убирать.  
– Даже обидно. Но я всегда могу сделать карьеру и стать кем-то, кого вам придется убрать.  
– Когда вы сделаете карьеру, кто знает, что будет со мной. Может быть, весь мир поменяется.  
– Вы хотите, чтобы это случилось, или боитесь этого? – спрашивает Людвиг.  
– Ни то, ни другое. Но интересно увидеть, чем все кончится. Да, очень интересно.  
Людвиг берет его за руку и целует жесткие кончики пальцев – как у скрипача, да, и как у лесоруба, как у стрелка, как у убийцы. Жаль, не как у монаха, а то можно было бы обмануться этой приметой, попросить исповеди и отпущения грехов, ведь Людвиг тоже убийца – винтик и вишенка, искренний мальчик, который убирает других и хочет, так хочет увидеть, чем все закончится. Рухнет ли Берлинская стена, начнется ли третья мировая, освободят ли академика Сахарова, поменяется ли весь мир – и научатся ли вылечивать СПИД, как научились вылечивать сифилис, пусть не сразу, но постепенно, шаг за шагом: сегодня дают год жизни, завтра два года, а послезавтра пожимают плечами – пустяки, не волнуйтесь, от этого больше не умирают. Впрочем, он и не волнуется, он знает, как заражаются – через кровь или сперму, он пользуется презервативами, он доверяет Олегу – и не верит, не может поверить, что сам заболеет, легче вообразить любую другую смерть, чем эту стремительную, в пневмонии, с язвами во рту, с саркомой Капоши на ступне или на ладони (чем не стигмат – страшнее всех стигматов?). Он чувствует себя почти в безопасности – и сейчас, в эту минуту, не сомневается, что проживет очень долго, до старости, и даже Олега переживет. А когда минута проходит и начинается следующая, он отстраняется и встает, оставляя Олега в постели, и вспоминает с мучительной ясностью, как так же вставал, одевался, оставлял, не год назад, у святого Франциска, а гораздо раньше, в зимней гостинице где-то под Бергеном, где было холодно, и отопление работало еле-еле, и телефон вместо колокола звонил по нему, а вернее всего, что по ней – той возлюбленной, а не невесте, с сердцем, разбитым волшебною пулей.  
Других убийц – вроде Олега – преследуют, наверное, тени убитых, подстерегают в снах, подкрадываются из-за угла, составляют почтительную и безмолвную свиту; а за Людвигом бродит тень живой, то пропадая ненадолго, то возникая снова, мелькает в окнах и на площадях, не винит его, ни о чем не горюет, но не дает покоя, не позволяет забыть. Да он сам и не хочет забывать: что, в конце концов, останется у него, если исчезнут ее имя, лицо и голос, если он решит – полно, это было юношеское безумие, краткое душевное расстройство, но теперь он совсем здоров. Не расскажешь о ней никому – и зачем рассказывать, чтобы услышать в ответ: господи, откуда у вас, бедный Людвиг, эта романтическая, эта идеальная любовь в нашем веке? Ничего он от нее не хочет, не смеет даже издалека ее увидеть, спит с другими, отвлекаясь, и иногда неделями не думает о ней, а потом опять встречает ее тень и бормочет: мне все равно, что будет со мной, но пусть она будет счастлива там, без меня; пусть она будет счастлива – вот и все его утешение, потому что он почитает высшим благом благо любимого, но не помнит, кто это написал.  
– Вы уходите навсегда или мы все-таки поужинаем сегодня вместе? Если навсегда, то не забудьте расписание поездов, оно вон там, закладкой в «Части речи». В части вашей, не вашей речи.  
– Я знаю, что не моей. Нет, я только хочу немного погулять. Здесь очень душно, вы не замечаете?  
– Совсем не душно, вам кажется, Людвиг. Ну что ж, погуляйте, – разрешает Олег, – ведь вы, наверно, так и не видели города. Погуляйте, здесь очень интересная треугольная площадь, вы такой площади больше нигде не увидите. И церкви, я думаю, уже открыты, там прохладно и тихо, вам понравится.  
– Вы не хотите пойти со мной?  
– Не хочу. Вам надо побыть одному.  
«Вам надо побыть одному, мне надо побыть одному», – чем не оправдание? лучше любых других, потому что допускает возможность жизни врозь, свободы, автономного существования любовников. Необязательно всюду ходить под руку, вдвоем осматривать все, что должно осматривать в этом городе, вздыхать, восхищаться, возмущаться, не разлучаясь ни на минуту; необязательно даже возвращаться к ужину – достаточно лишь вынуть закладку из «A Part of Speech», расписание поездов, найти подходящий и уехать налегке, без вещей: потом пришлют из гостиницы, а не пришлют – не жалко. Но Людвиг, одевшись, наклоняется к Олегу, берет его за плечи и целует, и понимает, что сегодня никуда не уедет, обойдет треугольную площадь, заглянет в церкви, где так прохладно и тихо (ему понравится), купит миндаля у торговца с тележкой, пересечет пустые рыночные ряды – там нет ничего в этот час, только запах апельсинов и рыбы, и все-таки он пересечет эти ряды, оскальзываясь, как на льду, на размокших салатных листьях, и возьмет у последней цветочницы букетик фиалок. Как странно и как очаровательно это определенное, грамматически точное будущее: все детали выверены и отточены, осталось добавить веберовское «Приглашение к танцу» из радиоприемника – и сцена готова, герой может умирать. Людвиг прикасается губами к губам Олега, к впадинкам под скулами, к переносице и к вискам, лепит не то маску, не то галатеину голову, заполняет пустоты поцелуями, как пластическим веществом. Теперь он никогда не забудет Олега, теперь он всюду Олега узнает, если столкнется с ним еще где-нибудь и когда-нибудь, на том ли свете, на этом ли, хоть – как сказано выше – лучше им вовсе не сталкиваться.  
– Вы прощаетесь со мной так, будто все же хотите уехать. Вы в самом деле хотите?  
– Нет. Но может быть, завтра у нас не будет времени, чтобы попрощаться.  
– Ну, если вы вернетесь из города, у нас будет еще целая ночь.  
– Ну, если я вернусь, – произносит Людвиг. – Мало ли что может случиться.  
– Не бойтесь, – говорит Олег. – Сегодня с вами ничего не случится, не в этом городе и не в этой постели. Идите, я еще полежу.  
– Я принесу вам фиалок и миндаля.  
– Вы милый, мой Людвиг. Идите.  
И Людвиг уходит, наконец, уносит с собою «вы милый, идите», и поцелуй, и ключ от номера, но бросает все остальное: чемодан, зонтик, смятую газету на полу, очки, одеколон, стакан с водою, квадратную комнату, полную неспящих предметов. Нет ничего слаще этого одиночества, непривязанности ни к кому, ни к чему, абсолютной свободы; он спускается вниз, распахивает дверь и вступает в дочиста отмытый, голубой, легкий мир. Неужели можно стряхнуть прошлое до последней секунды, смести на землю дурные воспоминания, ложь, страх, любовь, раскаяние, смерть, стать просто Людвигом – и признать, что это не вымышленное, настоящее имя? «From nowhere with love the enth of Marchember sir sweetie respected darling», – отстукивает аритмически в груди, а не в голове, не зря он прочел до конца эту «Часть» своей, не своей речи, не зря он тоже, хотя бы через английский язык, дотронулся до того, что повторяли ему и монах, и Олег, граждане балтийских болот. Бормоча вслед за ними – в колючем автопереводе: «But in the end it's irrelevant...» – и так далее, он кое-что понимает, он ощущает их острее, чем раньше, в постели, в объятиях, почти постигает их (или все-таки – одного его). И поворачивает на запад, к колокольне, к Святой Марии на скале, прочь от гостиницы, от рыночных рядов, от зеркал, пораженных безумием, прочь от Олега, от современности, от разведки, от разделенной Германии, прочь от восемьдесят пятого года, навстречу себе самому.  
А у него над головой, в окне четвертого этажа, Олег поднимает винтовку, прицеливается и убивает ласточку. 


End file.
